Other Items
The Other category consists of various items that can be used to enhance your gameplay, including your companions. Experience potions Experience potions can be used to give companions of your choice an amount of experience. Grade 1 Exp Potion.png|Grade 1 Exp Potion Grade 2 Exp Potion.png|Grade 2 Exp Potion Grade 3 Exp Potion.png|Grade 3 Exp Potion Grade 4 Exp Potion.png|Grade 4 Exp Potion Grade 5 Exp Potion.png|Grade 5 Exp Potion Grade 1 Exp Potion (Large).png|Grade 1 Exp Potion (Large) Grade 2 Exp Potion (Large).png|Grade 2 Exp Potion (Large) Grade 3 Exp Potion (Large).png|Grade 3 Exp Potion (Large) Grade 4 Exp Potion (Large).png|Grade 4 Exp Potion (Large) Grade 5 Exp Potion (Large).png|Grade 5 Exp Potion (Large) Acquiring * Drops randomly from monsters * Acquired from Treasure Chests Seal Stones Seal Stone are rare jewels used for Soul Enrichment to increase the maximum level of your companions. * Grade 1 Seal Stone: Used to enrich the souls for Grade 1 Companions * Grade 2 Seal Stone: Used to enrich the souls for Grade 2 Companions * Grade 3 Seal Stone: Used to enrich the souls for Grade 3 Companions * Grade 4 Seal Stone: Used to enrich the souls for Grade 4 Companions * Grade 5 Seal Stone: Used to enrich the souls for Grade 5 Companions * King's Token: Used to enrich the Champion's soul. The Champion can be upgraded to a maximum level of 220. Grade 1 Seal Stone.png|Grade 1 Seal Stone Grade 2 Seal Stone.png|Grade 2 Seal Stone Grade 3 Seal Stone.png|Grade 3 Seal Stone Grade 4 Seal Stone.png|Grade 4 Seal Stone Grade 5 Seal Stone.png|Grade 5 Seal Stone Acquiring * Extracting a companion's soul provides 2 stones at the same grade as the companion * Acquired from Treasure Chests * King's Token can only be acquired by merging three Grade 5 Seal Stones Awakening Potions Awakening Potions are used in Soul Awakening to increase the grade of the companion, to a maximum of 5★. Monster Elements Monster Elements are used to upgrade a companion's stats. They can be applied to a companion by going to the companion's overview screen and clicking the Element button at the bottom. Acquiring * Overkills have a chance to drop Monster Elements * Monster Element rooms ran be discovered in Dungeons. The room consists of a single Totem that, when clicked, will give one Element of the monster type that matches the room * Purchased in the Shop. **Hot Deal Shop: Rare Element Card × 1 for base (discount may apply) **Daily Offers Shop: 1 Element Card for , available to purchase four times a day Holy Water Holy Water is used to decrease the revival time of a specific grade(★) Human companion by 1 hour per Holy Water. * Holy Water (Lowest Quality): Decreases revival time of Grade 1 Companions * Holy Water (Low Quality): Decreases revival time of Grade 2 Companions * Holy Water (Medium Quality): Decreases revival time of Grade 3 Companions * Holy Water (High Quality): Decreases revival time of Grade 4 Companions * Holy Water (Highest Quality): Decreases revival time of Grade 5 Companions Holy Water (Lowest Quality).png|Holy Water (Lowest Quality) Holy Water (Low Quality).png|Holy Water (Low Quality) Holy Water (Medium Quality).png|Holy Water (Medium Quality) Holy Water (High Quality).png|Holy Water (High Quality) Holy Water (Highest Quality).png|Holy Water (Highest Quality) Ancient Research Paper Ancient Parchment is needed to conduct Squad researches. Acquiring * Drops randomly from monsters * Acquired from Treasure Chests * Purchased in the Shop. **Daily Offers Shop: 1 for , available to purchase four times a day **Items Shop: 1 for Bat Scroll The Bat Scroll is a magical scroll that summons a bat that guides the way. It is consumed by using auto-explore. Acquiring * Drops randomly from monsters * Acquired from Treasure Chests * Purchased in the Shop. **Daily Offers Shop: for , available to purchase twice a day **Items Shop: for Improvement The duration can be improved by reaching a certain amount of affinity with some Companions. Black Key The Black Key opens the Chests of Darkness. The Black Keys are found rarely in the Dark Realm. Hoochiri's Wagon Items Hoochiri's Wagon can be enabled to sell items based on their quality. As the wagon runs, it expends stamina. You can use two items to replenish stamina: * Hoochiri's Cuisine: Recovers 1 stamina * Hoochiri's Fine Cuisine: Recovers 10 stamina. 2 Hoochiri's Cuisine can be merged into 1 Hoochiri's Fine Cuisine for . The wagon can also be upgraded by collecting Heavenly Flowers. It takes to upgrade the cart from Level 1 to Level 2. How to aqcuire Hoochiri's Wagon The wagon will appear after succesfully finishing Molten Valley (Hero). Hoochiri will appear in your camp and he'll give you two quests to complete: #You need to re-enter Molten Valley (Hero) and find Gochiri. #You need to enter a special dungeon and find a part of the wagon at the end of the dungeon. After succesfully completing these quests, the wagon is available for use. Dino Items Dino acts as a mount for your companion, increasing their speed as they travel through dungeons. But all that running takes energy, and Dino will grow hungry. You can feed Dino two items to replenish his stamina: * Dino's Pet Food: Recovers 1 stamina * Dino's Special Pet Food: Recovers 10 stamina. 2 Dino's Pet Food can be merged into 1 Dino's Special Pet Food for . Dino can also be upgraded by collecting Dino Marbles. It takes to upgrade Dino from Level 1 to Level 2. Category:Items